Life Paths
by bubbles799
Summary: She had travelled and enjoyed life. But she had always been missing something.


**Title:** Life Paths  
><strong>Author:<strong> bubbles799  
><strong>Show:<strong> _Packed to the Rafters_  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Chel, with reference to Dave and other characters.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> She had travelled and enjoyed life. But she had always been missing something.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own the Season 3 DVD's now, to add to my collection. But not the rights to the show.

_**/**_

_**I've had the Season 3 DVD's since April 18**__**th**__**. I had them as soon as I got back from New Zealand, and I haven't had the chance to watch many. But the couple I have watched, have proved to be quite inspiring. **_

_**/**_

Most of her life, she had been alone. And that was okay; she didn't know any different. Chel Warne had had a normal childhood. But falling pregnant at fifteen was the event that set her on her life path.

Giving birth to her son, the baby's father was dead after an accident. Or so she thought. Deeming herself incapable of raising a child alone, Chel did what she thought was best. And that perhaps, was what made her a good mother. She knew that by adopting her child out, he might have the best chance at a decent life.

Only that wasn't how it all turned out. Her son, Dave, was passed around from family to family. He did indeed find happiness as he grew older, however it was a painful road to get there.

As for Chel, she travelled. She saw many parts of the world. She worked many different jobs in many different places, from Thailand to Nepal. But no matter where she was or what she was doing, Chel never forgot about her son. She wondered where he could be, what he could be doing, how he was. Always in her heart.

Finding out she had HIV was a devastating moment. With her suspicions that the blood transfusion she had received, Chel could never be sure. At first she had been angry; anyone would. But eventually, Chel decided that nothing could change the situation and there was no point in trying to lay blame. And so she began to live a life that involved HIV.

And when things didn't seem to be worse, her kidneys were failing, a side effect from HIV and it's treatments. The list of options were read to her; dialysis and organ donation. She could be put on a waiting list to see if a compatible kidney became available. But given she had HIV, her chances were slim; she would be at the bottom of the waiting list.

It felt as if she were being judged. Just how had she gotten HIV? But Chel didn't have to disclose those views to people. Let them think what they wanted.

Another option was donation from a relative. But Chel had no family; any family she had had she left behind. And she was not going to stoop so far as to finding any family she had left, just to get herself a new organ. Instead, she settled with what appeared to be her fate. That she would die alone, and slowly, from organ failure.

/

Putting her name down on the adoption website, which helped reunite families who have been separated through adoption, was something she suddenly felt she wanted to do. It had nothing to do with the kidney issues. But she had been lonely for a long time. And the years of wondering where her son was, wondering if he had a family, wondering if he was happy... she was curious. And so she put her name down to be reconnected with him.

When she finally saw Dave for the first time, she couldn't believe how he looked. And the blonde man that had first appeared in the driveway, possibly Dave's son, was the spitting image of Tom, her one-time love. She hadn't known how to react, and that was perhaps why it took so long for her to find a place within their family. It had been a long road, and mostly they had been very welcoming. Attending her new grandson Ben's wedding to Melissa made her smile; she hadn't had a family to go to such events with before. And being nearby for Ruby's birth was a privilege, something she could never have dreamed of.

Her newfound happiness at finding a family was soon soured as her kidneys began to fail more and more. Especially following her run-in whilst with Ted with the 'emu' girls, as Ted called them. He couldn't quite get a grasp on the word 'emo', no matter how many times Rachel and Julie had explained it to him.

Dave volunteered his kidney, and Chel felt bad. She hadn't come back into his life to take his kidney, and she didn't want people thinking that. She was silently pleased when he was told he couldn't donate.

Nathan was next up, and again Chel didn't want to accept. The risks involved were too great and Nathan had his whole life ahead of him. Chel couldn't put him through that.

It was Dave's wife Julie that was the deciding factor. Julie had not been keen on the idea of Nathan putting himself up for such surgery, like any parent. But she also saw his need to do it, and how much a gift it would be. And she talked Chel around.

And it was then that Chel realised. She wanted to see her family and get to know them properly. She wanted to watch Rachel and her uncertainty about almost everything in life, including her promising relationship with Jake. She wanted to watch Ben dive into married life with Melissa, with the possibility of great-grandchildren. She wanted to watch Nathan as he rediscovered who he was following his divorce from Sammy. And then there was Ruby. She wanted to watch Ruby grow up, the chance she had never had with her other grandchildren.

Chel had to make the decision that she could accept it as a gift, and that it meant she could have another chance at life. This was the path her life had chosen to take. This, was her life path.

_**/**_

_**Yes, I was one of the billions of people that watched the Royal Wedding. It was actually quite beautiful. Both of Kate's dresses were nice, and Pippa Middleton looked gorgeous too. Prince Harry looked almighty handsome, and Prince William... the question my dad keeps asking? With that much money, couldn't they have brought a rug to stick on his head! Poor guy... **_

_**Been at the races all weekend. And I'm losing my voice. What a good combination that is, considering I am supposed to talk to so many people! But I miss part of today's race, because I am off to Melbourne. Which should be good. After all, Logies tonight! **_

_**Hope you all like. **_


End file.
